Don't let me go
by Downmainstreet
Summary: Elsa struggles to conceal her powers until she becomes queen...will Jack Frost be able to help her? Or will it just end the way it was suppose to? CROSSOVER


Jack Frost/Elsa

(Before her coronation)

Jack sat on the brick rooftop of an old house and thought, "Why won't anyone believe in me?...is it my fault?"

Elsa sat on her bedside and thought, "Why can't I go outside?...is it my fault?"

"I just feel so...," they stopped, "alone..."

Elsa stood up and went into her closet. She saw the same seven outfits she wore every day of the week.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Elsa! Um, it's me...Anna, I was wondering because ya know its kinda snowy out..." She hesitated,"do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa looked at her feet and sighed, "no thanks Anna I have better things to do..."

"Oh okay! Ill uh just go on my own..."

Elsa sighed and looked at the top shelf of her closet. She saw the corner of a book of some sort.

"What?" She asked herself.

She then reached up high and pulled it down. It was an old storybook her father used to read her. It was called, Jack Frost and friends. She laughed and opened it.

Jack flew off the roof and started going North. He had no idea where he was going but he just kept flying. After a couple hours he landed in a small kingdom called Arendalle.

"Hmm, I've never been here before." He thought.

Jack flew towards the castle in the middle. It was not too big but not too small. The gates were closed. It was strange. There was a window on the castle that looked different than the rest. He flew up to it and looked into it. The window had frost or a thin layer of ice on it. He knew it was the end of winter but the ice wasn't on the outside, it was on the inside.

Jack was very confused until he saw a young girl sitting in her closet reading a small children's book. Jack could barely make out the title of the book but he thought it said, Jack Frost and something. His eyes opened wide and gasped.

"She's reading about me!", he shouted, "Jack frost!"

Elsa continued reading the children's book.

"Father used to read me this...he told me that there was a person just like me out there." She smiled.

When she finished, she felt something funny.

Jack looked at the girl closely and saw her eyes sparkle. Not just on her eyes but every where around them.

"Wait...does she believe in me now?" He wondered.

Elsa quickly shut the book and put it on top of her closet. She then looked in her window and saw a face. She jumped, had she really seen a face?

Jack gasped and quickly hid next to the window.

Elsa opened the window and poked he head out. She look left, and then right. Nothing. She shrugged and put her head back in the window.

Jack flew on top of the window cil and hid before she could see him. If she could see him. As soon as Elsa closed the window, Jack looked back in the window. She was walking back into her closet to get the children's book. Slowly opened the window. He wasn't sure if she could see him so this was his only chance of finding out.

"Hello?" He whispered.

Elsa gasped and dropped the book she was holding. Jack slowly walked over and picked it up. It was on a page that had his face on it.

"This-this is me!" He whispered.

"Are you...Jack Frost?" She quietly asked.

"Yeah! And I'm on the book! And you! You can see me!" He laughed. Jack put down the book and went over to Elsa, putting his hands on he shoulders.

"You are my first believer." He told her.

Elsa was very shocked and confused. She forcefully pushed him away and demanded,

"Tell me what's going on!"

Jack pulled Elsa's hand and sat her down on her bed an he sat next to her.

"I know this is all sudden but I am a spirit and can only be seen and heard if someone believes in me."

It was silent.

"So after I read the story book I believed in you..." She stated.

Jack smiled.

"This is too strange," She stood up, "I must be dreaming or something!"

"I can assure you this is not a dream." Jack giggled.

Elsa stood up and slapped Jack across the face.

"Ow!" He yelled, "what was that for?!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were real." She smirked.

"Okay well I was just wondering, why does your room look like a blizzard went through it?" He looked around.

"Oh! Well since you noticed I guess I should just show you." Elsa answered as she made it snow slightly in the room. Jack held out his hand to grab some of it.

"Oh my gosh...your just like me!" He gasped. Jack made a snowball and through it at the wall.

"That's amazing!" She gasped, "but...my powers can only hurt people..." Elsa stood up and walked towards her window looking at Anna playing in the snow alone.

"Oh how I'd love to build a snowman..." She whispered.

"That now true. Your powers are not dangerous. They're beautiful."

Elsa continued to look at the window. Jack looked out the window with her,

"Who's that?"

"My sister, Anna."

"Does she know you have powers?" He asked.

Elsa walked away from the window and sat on her old toy box,

"No."

"I see." Jack whispered, not wanting to ask for anymore detail.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Elsa..." She told him

"Give me your hand." He told her, holding out his hand

"What?" She was confused

"Give me your hand." He said again

She put her hand in his. Jack put a wooden ball he found on the floor in her hand. It took a few seconds before it froze completely. Elsa pulled her hand away.

"See?! I'm too dangerous!" She shouted.

"Hold on! Give me your hand again."

He took the frozen ball and blew on it, making the ice flutter off like nothing was even there.

"H-how did you do that?!" She was shocked.

Jack laughed and took Elsa's hand again. Before he gave her the ball he told her,

"This time don't tense up, just let it go..." He smiled, placing the ball in her hand. Elsa closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She opened her eyes and saw that the ball wasn't frozen. She was amazed.

Elsa dropped the ball on the floor and hugged Jack like he was an old friend. She noticed what she was doing and stopped.

"It's okay! It's fine..." Jack blushed. Elsa smiled and gasped,

"Watch this!" She then held out her hand and made some sort of snowflake levitate above her hand. Jack mimicked what she was doing. It looked almost exactly the same. They awed at each other. Elsa wasn't paying attention and the snowflake turned into into a very sharp object and flew towards the wall. Elsa yelped and covered her mouth. Jack could see tears run down her face. He hugged her from the side to try to comfort her. They heard a knock at the door.

"Elsa! Are you alright?! Please tell me you are!"

It was Anna.

"I'm fine Anna just please, go away." Elsa sniffed.

He heard foot steps moving away. Jack looked at Elsa and said,

"I have to go."

"Okay..." She said wiping her tears

"I'll be back tomorrow!" He exclaimed.

"Sure." Elsa smiled.

"Oh and by the way," Jack added, "I never want to see you cry again."

Elsa nodded and Jack flew off.

The next day Jack flew around inside the castle. He had snuck in by the maids quarters. If no one could see him but Elsa there shouldn't be a problem right? It seemed like there weren't very many maids and cooks as there should have been. It was odd.

Elsa paced in her bedroom. Thinking about how she had her coronation in exactly three months. Winter just turned into spring and summer was right around the corner. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Jack walked in the ballroom. It was giant!

"Woah..." Jack gasped. He opened two doors and kept walking until he found a hallway. It had three doors. The first door was white, the second white with green spirals on the corners and the third with blue and green decorations painted on it.

He walked past the first door and quietly opened the second one. He saw Anna, Elsa's younger sister. Jack squeezed into the room without her noticing the door opening.

"What is she going to do?!" She exclaimed, "she hasn't come out of that room for years and suddenly she's becoming queen?!" It looked like she was talking to herself. Jack was confused but kept listening. Anna sat on her bed.

"Not to be mean but...," she sighed to herself, "she doesn't deserve to be queen."

Jack quickly left the room and stood in front of the first room. Assuming it was Elsa's. Opened it and looked around. It was an old playroom.

"That's not it." He said to himself. Jack came out of the room and turned around, seeing another door. It was also plain but this time he knew it was Elsa's. He practically ran towards the door and opened it. He saw Elsa jump and look at him.

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed in relief.

She ran towards him giving him a hug.

"Hey there," He smiled, "so I heard you are becoming queen soon..."

"Oh...right..." Elsa suddenly made a face that looked sad.

"Well? Are you exited?!" He wondered.

"Not at all..."

"Why not?"

"Because...I've been alone for so long I've," she sighed, "I don't know how I'll do with other people." Elsa walked towards her window again,

"And besides, I can't control my powers!" She exclaimed.

"Let me help you!" Jack offered.

Elsa thought for a moment.

"Yes but under one condition."

Elsa warned.

"And what is that?" He laughed.

"I don't want love to have anything to do with this." She looked at him in the eyes.

Jack pulsed. He wasn't sure if he should say okay or I'm sorry.

"Okay. That's fine by me." He smiled

It felt awkward for a while in the room.

"So! Jack Frost huh?"

"Yup! That's me I guess."

"Did they call you that because of your white hair, blue eyes, and random outfit?"

Jack rubbed his neck and chuckled.

"I guess so. Did they call you Elsa because of your white-blonde hair, blue eyes, and random outfit?" He teased.

"Oh right!" He remembered, "try this." He offered while looking at her. With a twirl of his hand, he made a skirt of frost and ice cover her old one.

Elsa gasped, "how in the world did you do that?! Where did my old one go?!"

"I just thought what it should look like in my head I guess and made it! Oh, I'm not quite sure where it goes..." He explained.

"You have to teach me!" She begged.

"Well of course!" He laughed.

They both stood up and stood next to each other. Jack looked around and asked,

"Do you by any chance have a a mannequin?"

"I think so!" Elsa exclaimed while walking towards her closet. A few moments later, she came back with one than went back to retrieve another.

"Nice!" Jack shouted.

"Now what?" She wondered.

Jack told her how he does it and when she first tried it, the dress looked good but was solid ice. Jack shook his head and blew off the ice. When she tried again, it was the complete opposite. The "dress" looked like an iceberg but was as soft as silk.

"Watch me." He told her. He positioned himself in a fashion like he was studying the mannequin. Elsa stared in his eyes. So fierce. So strong...

She noticed what she was doing and snapped out of it. Jack made the dress slowly. It looked like small icicles were flying towards the mannequin and coming together like perfect puzzle pieces. When he stood back up, the dress was blue with short sleeves. It was simple but elegant.

"Think you could try that?" He asked

"Probably." She put herself in a similar position as Jack had done. Studying the mannequin.

Jack admired her. The way she had her eyes set on the figure, her eyes. So bold, so...beautiful. He snapped out of it once he noticed what he was doing.

Elsa waved her hands slowly and formed the most beautiful gown he had ever seen. It was almost purple and sparkled in the sunlight. Jack gasped and walked towards it. He held the ice fabric in his hand and felt it.

Jack looked over at his own dress and it was a pile of mush on the floor already, while Elsa's gown stayed cool to the touch and didn't melt.

"How did you do that?" Jack whispered.

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you." Elsa replied

"How did you do that?" He asked louder.

"Oh! I just...well I...I don't know." She told him.

"It's amazing! Try it on yourself!" He asked.

She nodded her head and studied her old gown. It looked like when the skirt Jack made melted it revealed the old one. She was almost positive she could make one where the under clothes disappear. Her arms shot up near he head and the old dress became a luxurious dress she had now created. Jack gasped.

When she finished, Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. She liked the new look. She thought she looked more like herself.

"You look...great." Jack complimented.

Elsa blushed, "thanks Jack."

They kind of stood there for a while, just...staring into each other's eyes.

Elsa snapped, "I'm sorry! This is my fault." Jack grabbed her hand and she quickly turned around to face him.

"It's okay," he smiled, "it's as much mine as it's yours." Elsa faked a smiled and walked away. Jack knew it was awkward in the room so he offered,

"Wanna take a walk?"

"What? No."

"Why?"

"Because.."

"Because why?"

"Because I haven't been outside in years!" She yelled

Jack stopped.

"Shouldn't that make you wanna go out there more?" He questioned.

"Fine! Ill go...," she confessed,

"But where will we go?"

"My favorite place of course!" He smiled,

"the North Mountain." Jack scooped Elsa up, opened the window and flew towards the mountain. Elsa panicked and held on tight to his neck. Jack felt her hands on his neck. She was almost warm. Unlike him...he thought. Jack frowned at the thought. When they arrived, he put her down and she looked around.

"This is amazing..." She thought.

Jack ran up behind her and took the pin from her hair. Her hair flowed down like a waterfall.

"Hey!" She yelled. They played chase until Elsa tripped in a really deep patch of snow. She was stuck and her leg stung really badly.

"Jack." She tried to yell but the pain was too great. Jack, unaware that she was stuck, kept running away and laughing. When he turned around to see where she was, he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Elsa!" He called

"Jack!" She yelled

He ran everywhere but couldn't find her. Elsa, enraged with pain, passed out in the snow. After about an hour, Jack finally found her and pulled her out of the snow. Her leg was bleeding immensely. He flew as fast as he could back to the castle and laid her on the bed gently. She looked very pale, almost like a porcelain doll. Jack quickly tried to make bandages out of ice to stop the wound. The blood kept melting it. He then ripped a portion of her dress and wrapped it around her leg. It was working just like fabric.

"Amazing..." He whispered.

Elsa was asleep for a while. While she was asleep, he thought to himself,

"Am I in love with her? No, I can't be...but I think she is the most wonderful person I have ever met! Elsa told me not to involve love with this so I won't get any more in love than I am now..." He crouched down to meet her face. Jack studied her features, blonde hair, dark lips, pale skin, flushed pink cheeks, she was gorgeous...but jack knew what he had to do. Though he didn't know how or when, he would try.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. Before she noticed he was staring at her he jumped back onto his feet.

"How are you feeling Elsa?" He worried

"Jack? Ow...my leg really hurts..." She winced, looking down at her leg that was wrapped in the ice fabric. She gasped and closed her eyes.

"Was it that bad?" She asked cautiously.

"Well," he stopped, "not in the worst way I guess."

Elsa sat up on her bed and took a deep breath.

"I should be fine..." She then tried to stand up but wobbled a bit and Jack caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Thanks." She said in relief. They decided to take it easy for the rest of the day.

A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door followed by,

"Good afternoon princess Elsa! Should I bring in the cart or leave it out here?"

"Please, come in." She answered.

The door opened slowly and the maid walked in pushing a small metal cart with hot food on it.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled

"No-...no problem princess Elsa. Have a nice day." The maid smiled and left.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, confused

"Oh! I don't usually let the staff in here, and when I do I usually don't have an ice dress on," she looked around her room, "they all know I have powers though."

Jack nodded and walked up to Elsa, kneeling down to see her injured leg.

"May I?" He asked

"Sure." She answered

Jack carefully took the bandages off the leg and when he looked at it there wasn't a scratch on her. Jack looked confused,

"What?!" He shouted

"What's wrong?" She worried. Elsa looked at her leg carefully,

"Oh...nothing.."

"I wonder..." Jack thought.

"Well now that's all over I was still wondering if you knew my whole story." Jack questioned her.

"No. Not anything out of the children's story." She answered.

Jack sat on the floor and looked up at her. She looked curious.

"Well...I don't know anything about my past but I do know how 'I' work I guess," he laughed, "so I fly, make winter days, smile nicely, and have great hair." He exaggerated the "great".

Elsa laughed,

"I see."

It was silent in the room for a while until Jack stood up and bowed down to her.

"Maybe we can go outside another time." He insisted.

"Sure!" She smiled.

"See ya!" Jack waved bye as he flew out her window.

As jack was flying away he thought to himself,

"If I hadn't have brought her up to the mountain she wouldn't have gotten hurt..."

He shook his head,

"What am I thinking?"

The next morning Elsa sat up In her bed and thought,

"I'm going out of my room today! I'm going to march into the hallway, say hello to Anna and all the maids, make myself breakfast and-," she stopped. By the time she put her hand to the door she couldn't move.

"What am I doing?! I can't go out there! Ill mess something up!" She thought. Elsa opened the door ever so slightly and looked if anyone was out there. She didn't see anyone so she put a foot out of her room and squeezed through the door with her back up against the wall. She took a big breath and slid up against the wall towards the long hallway leading to the ballroom. Elsa tip-toed to the entrance of the ballroom. With her hand she slowly cracked the door open to see who or what was inside. There wasn't anyone in sight so she quickly snuck in. Elsa had flashbacks of good memories and bad memories in here. She knelt down to touch the floor.

"I remember it like it was yesterday..." She whispered.

She stood up and smiled,

"I've been waiting for years to do this again!"

Elsa stomped on the floor with her right foot and ice covered the floor. She raised both of her hands in to air and snow started to appear. She laughed out loud. In no time the ballroom looked like a winter wonderland.

Then, she realized.

"I can't make this go away."

Elsa panicked and started to become afraid of what would happen if someone had found out. What would happen if someone came in right now. What would happen if Anna came in right now. She pointed her hands towards the ice and yelled,

"Melt. Melt! Melt! MELT!" Nothing happened but the ice turned red because of what she was feeling.

"Oh no...what have I done?!" She shouted, "Jack..Jack where are you?!" Elsa fell to the floor on her knees and cried, thinking of Jack, and how she longed for him to be there.

The snow stopped and the windows and floor began to melt very slowly... Not noticing this, she ran out of the ballroom and back into her room. She stopped crying and wiped her tears. Elsa looked at her hands, thinking of what a monster she had grown up to be.

Jack flew back to the castle and peeked inside Elsa's window.

"Elsa?" He whispered.

Elsa took a deep breath and faked a smile, "there you are!" She pretended like the ballroom incident never happened, "I've been waiting for you!"

Jack felt like she was acting a bit funny but ignored it.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Hey," he got her attention, "make another dress for me will ya?"

"Sure! What for?" She asked standing up

"I just wanted to kind of look at the 'fabric' closer."

Elsa stood the mannequin up in front of her and with a wave if her hand she made a dress. It was just a long sleeved dress with no special patterns.

"Now with the other mannequin can you make a very detailed longer dress of some sort?" Jack questioned.

Elsa nodded and brought the other mannequin out.

This time, she slowly put her hands pointed towards the foot of the mannequin and did the motion of pulling something up. It took much much longer to create this dress, but it was much more beautiful.

"Is that what you had in mind?" She asked, staring at the dress

"It's more than what I had imagined!" Jack exclaimed, "this is more than great."

"What were you looking for?" She asked, thinking of what it could be. Jack turned away from the dress and smiled,

"I just wanted to see the difference between your 'ice fabric' and mine."

Elsa nodded and watched him study the two fabrics. She thought it was quite funny actually. He would hold one dress really close to his face then switch, then switch again.

An hour passed and Elsa fell asleep.

She was having a dream about herself. It was sometime in the future, and she was in a giant castle. She didn't know where she was but she was scared of something, something that she knew would hurt someone she cared about but she couldn't figure out what it was. She was pacing back and forth and back and forth, panicked of what she had done. And then she woke up. Elsa gasped and looked around.

"Jack?" She called out. There was a note on the end of her bed, It read,

Sorry I left but I didn't want to wake you, I'll be back soon!

-Jack Frost

Elsa held the note in her hand and sighed. After she read it a few times she put it under her pillow. The only thing that she could think of was her dream. What did it mean?

After sitting on her bed for a while she got up and decided to change clothes. In her closet, she had a few dresses that were plain and boring.

"I don't feel like wearing that today..." She thought

Then, she had an idea. Elsa then lifted her hand up quickly and made another dress over her old one. It was less detailed then the other bit more comfortable.

She laughed to herself and shrugged,

"Well, the cold never bothered me anyway."

For the rest of the day, Elsa stayed in her room as usual. She was quite bored actually.

A few days past and she was worried that jack wouldn't come back. There wasn't that much time until her coronation.

A whole month passed and he went into panic mode, pacing around her room, constantly checking out her window for Jack. Of course, there was only a month until the coronation. That night, while she was sleeping, Jack peeked into Elsa's room. Knowing that she was asleep, he grabbed a stool from the corner and put it right in front of her bed. He started to talk to her.

"Okay...Elsa? I know your sleeping, but I was too afraid to come back..," He sighed, "You see, I-...I kinda...love you," Elsa shifted in her sleep, "To tell you the truth, I was too ashamed to come back...Whenever I see you it's like butterflies in my stomach and that's when I knew! That's when I knew I loved you..."

Elsa woke up,

"Jack?!" She shouted. By the time she shouted his name, he was gone.

The day of he coronation came along and Elsa felt like she could control it. With everything that Jack had taught her, she thought she could do it.

After she was dressed and walked out of her room confidently, she felt like she wanted to see her father's picture of when he was king. There was a ball and candle stick there so she practiced picking them up,

"Conceal, don't feel, put on a show! Make one wrong move and everyone will know..." As soon as she picked them both up they started to freeze.

When it was time for the ceremony Elsa was nothing but nervous. She couldn't even think about what Jack had said about relaxing. Luckily, when she picked both of them up, they didn't freeze completely.

The party came and she had a small conversation with her sister, Anna.

"Hi."

"Hi me?!" Anna asked, shocked.

"You look beautiful."

Elsa smiled, looking at her sister who had gotten so old so fast.

"Thank you...you look beautifuller! Well not fuller, you don't look fuller, more beautiful..." She answered awkwardly.

The evening continued fine until she lost Anna is a crowd of people, only to be seeing her a few hours later. Surprisingly, holding a man in her arms.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled through the crowd, "Queen, me again! I would like to introduce prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"It's an honer your majesty." The prince bowed to Elsa.

At the same time Hans and Anna had a hard time telling Elsa the big news.

"We would like, your blessing, for our marriage!"

"Marriage?!" Elsa asked, horrified.

"Yes!" Anna shrieked, she babbled about how she and Hans will have to plan it all and where they would stay until Elsa yelled,

"Stop! No ones brothers are living here, no one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked disappointedly.

"You asked for my blessing but my answer is no. Now if you may excuse me...the party is over close the gates." She started to walk away when Anna grabbed ahold of one of Elsa's gloves. Anna continuously aggravated Elsa until finally,

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

Elsa blasted ice all over the floor of the ballroom, scaring everyone there.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered.

Out of the fear of herself, Elsa ran away to the only place she could think of, the North Mountain.

She missed Jack, she didn't know what to do without him...she sang about how he told her to let it go back when they first met. Eventually, Elsa ended up at the top of the mountain where she made a magnificent gown out of ice and a huge castle too. It was there where she saw Jack again.

After being away for so long Jack finally had the courage to go back. He set off at dawn and would be there by the morning. Meanwhile, Elsa, still at her castle, was happy about what she had created. Anna had met Kristoff and set off to find Elsa. The next morning, Jack had arrived in Arendalle, shocked at what he had seen. It was the middle of summer and everything was frozen. He had the feeling that Elsa did this and was not in the castle.

Jack flew around as far as he could until he saw this huge castle made of ice on top of the North Mountain.

"Of course." He thought to himself.

Once he flew closer to the castle he saw a figure slowly moving on the very top floor. Elsa was creating more details to her castle. Jack quickly flew down to the giant door and pushed it open. He walked inside.

Elsa heard a loud noise.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled

Elsa ran as fast as she could down the ice stairs and hugged Jack as hard as she could. He pushed her away and shouted,

"What happened Elsa?! Tell me now."

Elsa took a deep breath and tried to explain as much as possible.

"I taught you how to control it." Jack stated.

"Well Jack, I guess I forgot..."

As disappointed as he was, Jack hugged her back. After, Jack looked into her eyes and carefully said,

"I love you..."

Elsa smiled and answered,

"I love you too..."

Elsa and Jack went upstairs so her could see the rest of the castle. He thought it was amazing. After about an hour, they sat down on an ice seat and started to talk.

"Your dress, it's amazing." Jack told her.

"Oh, thanks. I made it using your ice fabric trick." She blushed.

"So, how long are you hoping to stay here?" He questioned.

"Um," she thought I herself, "for as long as I can."

Jack took hold of her hand and just smiled. He had never been to mad, and happy at the same time.

There was a loud noise coming from downstairs.

"Elsa!" They both heard.

Elsa looked at Jack and told him,

"Stay here." Jack nodded and Elsa left the room.

Anna was at the bottom of the steps waiting for her.

"You don't have to apologize, it's alright." Elsa explained.

"But I finally understand! Come on, head down the mountain with me. Don't live your life like this Elsa..." Anna told her.

Elsa yelled, "I can't control this curse! Anna please your just making it worse!"

"It'll be alright!" Anna pleaded.

Elsa raged and shot Anna with ice in the heart. A young, blonde man came running into the room.

"Who are you?!" Elsa commanded, "oh! It doesn't even matter."

Anna stood back up,"I'm not leaving without you Elsa!"

"Yes, you are...what power do you have to stop this winter? To stop ME?!" Elsa quickly made a giant living snow monster and scared Anna and the blonde man off.

After they left, Elsa quickly ran into the room where Jack was and saw him standing up waiting for here.

"Jack, you need to leave!" She shouted

"What?! Why?" He pleaded.

"Just..." She thought to herself, "please..." Was all she could say.

Jack, angry and confused left without any more questions. Elsa paced fast around the room. Red ice started forming,

"Control it," she told herself, "don't feel, don't feel!" When she looked up, black shards of ice stretched across the room.

Prince Hans saw Anna's horse and assumed she had died. To make sure, him and his men rode all the way up to the North mountain where they defeated the snow monster and made their way inside the queens magnificent castle...

Elsa awaited them on the top floor. Two men surrounded her with weapons, trying to kill her.

"Please, stay away from me! Stay away!" Elsa cried

One man shot an arrow at her, out of reflex, she created an ice barrier separating the arrow from herself. Soon enough, when Elsa was about to kill one of the men, Hans burst into the room and yelled,

"Queen Elsa! Don't do this! Don't be the mister they fear you are..."

Elsa stopped what she was doing and turned around. One of the guards aimed to shoot at Elsa when all of the sudden, Hans pushed his bow up, making the crystal chandelier fall and make the queen unconscious.

Jack thought about Elsa had said. "It's been long enough right?" He had thought. Flying back to the castle he noticed that there was no one there. Confused, he went back to the Arendelle palace. There was a small shack that looked interesting so he looked into the window. What he saw shocked him. Elsa was lying on a stone bed with chains connected to her hands.

"Oh no..." He whispered

Elsa soon woke up and saw Jacks hair by the window. She gasped and ran towards it then getting jerked back by the chains. What she saw wasn't him, it was just snow falling off a branch.

"What?!" Elsa thought, looking down at her hands, noticing she was stuck. The chains wouldn't keep her from looking outside. She leaned over to the window and whispered,

"What have I done?..."

The door creaked open. It was Hans. He walked towards her.

"Why did you bring me here?!" She commanded to know.

"We couldn't just let them kill you." He cautiously answered.

Looking down at her chains she pleaded, "but I'm a danger to Arendelle, get Anna!"

Hans looked at her in the eyes, "Anna has not retuned yet...if you just stop the winter,"

Elsa quickly looked outside then back at him,

"Bring back summer..."

They stared into each others eyes, "can't you see?...I can't!" She stopped, Hans looked disappointed, "you have to tell them to let me go!"

He backed away, "I'll do what I can..."

When he left, Elsa thought,

"Do what he can?! What in the world does that mean?!" The room started to freeze and Elsa needed Jack.

Meanwhile, Anna, half-freezing to death, told Hans to kiss her, to break the "spell".

"Oh Anna," he smirked,"If only someone could love you..."

He left her for dead, lying about it later on.

Elsa escaped. Looking for Jack in the raging storm she had created.

"Jack!" She yelled.

Jack was doing the same thing. While searching, Elsa found Hans wandering about in the snow storm. She gasped and tried to run from him.

"Elsa!" He shouted, "you can't run from this!"

She turned around, "just...take care of my sister..." She cried.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold... She said that YOU froze her heart...her skin was ice,

your sister is dead."

Elsa froze. All she could do was cry. She had killed Anna because she didn't listen to Jack...it was all her fault. The storm went away. Jack and Anna saw what had happened and both started to run after her. Hans was about to kill her. Just when he swung the sword, Anna protected her, but her time was up, she turned into ice... Elsa cried, and cried... Kristoff and Jack just stood there...shocked...

After a few minutes, Anna thawed and they both realized what the act of true love was. Elsa knew...love thawed a frozen heart! LOVE was the answer. She instantly unfroze everything that she had made. After Elsa and Anna had had some sister time, it was very late. Elsa said her goodnights and went into her room. She looked at a mannequin standing by the mirror, then stared at herself in the mirror. Her face looked horrified. Elsa had forgotten about Jack.

"Oh no." She gasped.

As soon as she turned around, Jack hugged her tightly. Elsa quietly screamed out of being shocked then hugged him back. They stayed that way for at least 5 minutes. Elsa started tearing up.

"They can't see you!" She cried, walking over to her sun bed and sitting down. Jack followed, then took her hand.

Anna burst into the room, jumping as smiling.

"Elsa! Elsa! There's a huge feast ready to eat and-!" She stopped when she saw Elsa crying. She asked what was wrong. Elsa stopped crying and rushed to get the Jack Frost book.

"Remember when father used to read this to us as a kid?" Elsa asked.

Jack watched Elsa as she tried her hardest to convince Anna that he was real.

It took at least an hour but then, it snapped. Anna's face lit up.

"I see him Elsa.." She whispered.

They both looked at Jack. Jack smiled and Elsa laughed.

"Anna, this is Jack Frost," she smiled again, "we are...oh what do you call it? In love!"

Anna proceeded the information and backed away. She then ran into the other room. Elsa and Jack looked sad. They wondered why she left. Was she scared? Confused?

A few minutes later, Anna came back with her fiancée, Kristoff, who had no idea who Jack was. It then took even longer for him to believe but it worked. Kristoff was in shock. In time, they shook hands and became friends.

"Would you like to have supper with us Jack?" Anna asked very politely.

He looked scared, "but everyone else can't see me!"

"We'll take care of that." Anna winked at Kristoff

Jack smiled and took Elsa's hand.

"Then I would love to." He answered.

THE END

Epilogue:

Two years later, Anna, And Kristoff were married. Her and Elsa somehow managed to make everyone in 10 kingdoms to believe in Jack. After a long, hard, discussion, the whole kingdom agreed that Jack should stay. Sadly, we all know that Jack is a spirit and Elsa is a human, but!-the trolls had made it so Jack would age until he "died" with Elsa and they would both come back as spirits. (Dont ask how the moon agreed) In the end, I guess you could say that everyone lived happily ever after?


End file.
